marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man: Grim Hunt (2017 film)
''Spider-Man: Grim Hunt ''is a 2017 live-action superhero fantasy film directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, produced by Kevin Feige and Amy Pascal and created by DuttPanda, starring, Tom Holland, Elle Fanning, Gerard Butler, Marisa Tomei, Sean Bean, Paul Giammati. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Elle Fanning as Gwen Stacy *Gerard Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Sean Bean as Ben Parker *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Thomas Brody Sangster as Harry Osborn *Hugo Weaving as Norman Osborn *Stan Lee as spectator (cameo) *Jeff Bridges as Captain George Stacy *JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Ariana Grande as Nina Dobrev Plot After inheriting superhuman abilities and spider-like traits, ordinary and befuddled teenager, Peter Parker, is left in a complication as to what he will do with his powers. Using his special abilities for petty crime, Peter prompts and triggers a sadistic accident and a tragedy that influences him to create his crimefighting alter-ego Spider-Man. However, struggling to keep balance of his job, his identity and his personal life, Peter accidently causes mishap on a battle with the Vietnamian criminal, Aleksei Sytsevich that causes massive destruction, which leads to the public confused about the crimefighter's alignment. The government, who are pressurized with many accounts of faults caused by the combat between Spider-Man and Rhino prompts them to secretly hire the Russian bounty hunter, Sergei Kravinoff, who is enforced with his most ultimate hunt yet, and his target; Spider-Man. Reception The movie was criticised because of it's comedic tone rather than adjusting to a more dramatic contrast, however, the movie was also thoroughly praised because of the visuals, the subtle plot, the soundtrack and a story entering a newer more unseen phase of Peter Parker's life. This film currently has a rating of 83% on Rotten Tomatoes, and 71 out of 100 in Metacritic. Critic Roger Ebert cites this as a slice of life action film rather than a superhero one, and comments on how this film explores the unseen struggles of Peter Parker, not through action but through his personal life. He rated it 3.5/4, mentioning this was one of his favorite Spider-Man films. Sequel The film's succesor, ''The Sensational Spider-Man ''was released in 2019, while the final film of the trilogy, ''The Sensational Spider-Man II ''was released in 2021. A spin off film, ''Spider-Woman ''was released in 2023. When Norman Osborn realizes that Peter Parker has discovered Oscorp's secret illicit human experimentation activities to recreate the Terrigen Crystals to augment and extract a mysterious entity known as the symbiote, he is transformed into a goblin-like creature upon exposure to Terrigenesis molecules. With a venom enhancing his unstable and senile body, Norman, now the Green Goblin, is hell-bent on exterminating Spider-Man. This is the basic solicit synopsis for the sequel. When the mafia inherits the symbiote, an extraterrestrial Kree monolith, former SHIELD agents, Sharon Carter and Nick Fury unite with Peter Parker to regain the highly hazardous Kree item and prohibit it from getting contact with anyone. The plot for TSSII.